The motor vehicle industry currently increasingly tends to use electrically controlled systems. An electrically controlled system includes electromechanical actuators which replace conventional mechanical actuators.
The reliability of electronic components being lesser than that of mechanical components, particular attention must be paid to malfunction management in electrically controlled systems, in particular for electrically controlled systems relating to the safety of the vehicle, for example braking, steering and suspension systems. The aim is to create malfunction-tolerant electrically controlled systems, i.e. systems the operation of which is assured even in case of malfunction of a part of the system.
Electrically controlled systems are supplied by an energy distribution box. In case of malfunction of the electrically controlled system (energy source, loom, distribution box, electrical loads), it is important that the energy distribution box continues to supply sufficient energy for the electrically controlled system to fulfil its function(s). The electrical supply architecture must therefore be malfunction-tolerant.
The document FR 2 850 071 describes an energy distribution box for an electromechanical braking system of a motor vehicle. The energy distribution box includes a set of inputs, intended to be respectively connected to sources supplying the box with electrical energy, and a set of outputs, intended to be connected to electrical loads of the braking system. Diagnostic means perform current measurements to monitor the proper operation of the supply sources and of the electrical loads. Switching means are interposed between the inputs and the outputs to permit configuration of the elements of the supply circuit of the outputs as a function of malfunctions detected in a supply network extending between the supply means and the electrical loads.
The energy distribution box described in this document has the disadvantage that it is complex to implement, in particular when the number of inputs and/or outputs is large.